Shirou Emiya is Kazuma Satou?
by Shirou 5th Grail
Summary: One the versions of Shirou were Messes with Shirou Zelretch have created. "I will create as many Shirou MCs as possible! Why, because he's more fun to torment" (Zelretch). Shirou is reborn Kazuma, but has Kazuma's traits mixed in. Harem All (FSN Routes) bad end (Tiger Dojos)/Illyaverse/Miyuverse is Shirou(Kazuma). Fate/UBW/HF/IV/MV Powers
1. Prologue

**Read top sections before reading story. If read already skip it unless stated otherwise.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own none of these shows. If I did I would not include those creepy perverted side characters in all of them. That is killing them. I'd also change their endings and make MCs have confidence sooner.**

1st lets get some things straight.

I don't do self inserts as the MC of any of my stories at all. There would be no story at all if that was the case. I'd just make myself one punch man. But I will tell you if I did that so none will read it and can put anything I want.

I usually prefer the role of helpful friend to MC than be him.

I don't wank either. I'm just good at researching for my fics.

If people don't like my stories because it doesn't agree with their head canon, then nothing is keeping them here.

I won't say a character is only this level if I don't honestly think that, and that I researched it to back up my claims.

I only use obvious feats, calc scaling by power scalers (when a feat looks cool but don't know the required energy like Guy from Naruto or All Might from MHA), and lore.

Don't like scaling series. Then don't argue with scaling.

**Rules of Verse's Power**

1st attack potency doesn't always equal destructive capacity. A few tonnes of force destroys a building size of house. The yield and tensile strength of average steel is greater than that. Bullets can go though steel. Bullets can't destroy house buildings unless the bullet is huge. Cutting or splitting dimensions is universe feat, but not in range only AP. If it's not a hax ability, then it counts for strength, speed, and maybe durability if hit/survived direct hit with no real damage.

2nd Heat and Temperature have more to them then people think. As they mess with stuff on an atomic level.

3rd Anti Matter doesn't work on spirit powers like Haki, Chi, Mana, Chakra, Reiatsu, etc. As they aren't made of matter, and are something else entirely.

4th If a laser is made of photons it's light speed, if spirit power based than can be faster as it's not bound by physics.

5th If something is called lightning and not electricity than it moves at lightning speed. It just may not have the same power.

6th If someone can move at lightning speed then their punches are bare minimum in the 100 Mega tonne range(million tonne). This is mountain Tier.

7th If someone can move at light speed then their punches are bare minimum in the 25 Tera tonne range(trillion tonne). This is country Tier.

8th If someone is called a buster it doesn't always mean it they can destroy what they're suppose to bust. It could just mean they can fight people who can.

For example an island buster is actually an island Tier. Being the same Tier doesn't mean same range. People just like using buster more than Tier.

9th If someone get 3 times faster it means 9 times power in attacks. It because of the velocity square rule.

10th Saying a character in fiction is not beyond light speed because nothing is in our world is dumb. Also never seen an anime that said they can actually see at light speed naturally and not just see/move/react to it with something else. One piece and Dragon Ball are good examples with chi and haki.

11th someone can travel slower or faster than they can react. I don't see Bolt beating a heavy weight boxer is combat speed, only in stamina and travel speed does Bolt take a win. Boxers may be able keep pace in travel but only in bursts as that is how their trained. Bolt is trained only in stamina and travel where short fast moves are what boxers do.

I know from martial arts experience and fighting people who like to run away after hitting me, that punches are faster than running speed. I was only defending my self by the way, they would always try again until I hit them back harder and faster than they could react. Some guys tried running charges, but they weren't speedsters. Running fast doesn't mean you have fast hits. Kicks are the fastest and hardest hitting though. I was surprised to learn the fastest kick is 3 times the fastest punch. 60 m/s to only 20 m/s.

Look at Attack Potency chart, speed chart, and lifting chart on vs battle wiki. There the only things all verses communities agree are right. I sure don't agree with all their character scaling, but charts check out. Except for what is peak human and what is superhuman, as the record holders in strength and speed past the charts years ago. Those need an update really bad.

* * *

_**Below are the lowest Servant stats will go. But know feats makes them way higher. Lore makes these seem so low, these would be a joke.**_

**Strength Stat:** Current strongest lifting feat is over 1100 lb hundred, so I'm putting 1200 as Age Of Gods was slaying giant beast or die in most of their back stories. Greek specifically is what I mean. Times 10 bare minimum E rank Strength Stat. Strongest human attack is over 1200 lb to over 3 tons, so I'm using 1200. 1200 times 10 is 6 tons. I use 6 tonnes metric to be safe as Japan uses it. E rank is 6 tonnes in both lifting and striking.

D is 12 tonnes, C is 18 tonnes, B is 24 tonnes, A is 30 tonnes, A+ is 60 tonnes, A++ is 90 tonnes, A+++ is 120 tonnes, EX is 150 tonnes and above. This is only base with just natural strength and doesn't factor in speed stat multipliers, stat boost, or amount of spiritual power of verse. As the multipliers will be different depending on version.

**Agility Stat:** Fastest attack is 60 m/s. That times 10 is 600 m/s. E rank speed stat. Attack/Travel/Sight/Thought speed. It still obeys mass destructiveness of real world physics. But works similar to speedsters. It will only harm if users want it to, but craters and shock waves will still always destroy area. Craters and shock waves can be reduced with spiritual power, but never truly get rid of them. Meaning trails will be on ground if too fast, or can kill if moving to close.

E rank is 600 m/s, D is 1200 m/s, C is 1800 m/s, B is 24000 m/s, A is 3000 m/s, A+ is 6000 m/s, A++ is 9000 m/s, A+++ is 12000 m/s, EX is 15000 m/s and higher.

**Mana Stat:** E rank Mana is 10 times the spiritual power of the humans with highest record of what ever verse the character is in. Stronger the humans, the stronger the Mana stat.

**Endurance Stat:** Endurance is same as Mana, it's just natural stamina. I think, never seen a point in the stat though. It doesn't matter to blobs of Mana made alive.

**Luck Stat:** Luck is the amount higher than any human ever or alive. E is 10 times, D is 20 times, C is 30 times, B is 40 times, A is 50 times, A+ is 100 times, A++ is 150 times, A+++ is 200 times, and EX is 250 times and higher.

Servants E ranks all are 10 times the top tier humans of what ever verse their in. Use the Luck numbers listed above for how high.

**NPs:** Noble Phantasms are on a different scale entirely. EA is the anti world weapon, this means is has the range of any world. Muramasa has an infinite sword that slices everything from concepts to dimensions. They're both are EX, but the A++ Excalibur was able to block and deflect EA. This means the weapon types refer to their range, but are similar in power. Some just have more range than others. So E is 1/25 of EX. They be higher in power with more lore and feats, but EA is Planet level to Large Planet level at lowest possible scale. It takes the power of Gaia or mana reserves to do so.

Using EA makes them Planet to Large Planet, but Muramasa can make them Universal and beyond. All have different ranges, and feats/lore makes them higher. I'll state how strong weapons are.

EX is not always higher in scale, but offensive weapon/attack vs offensive weapon/attack is usually higher. It depends on abilities.

For example the A+ Balmung(FGO is EX) was losing to the EX Vasavi Shakti. They were clashing with pure power, as neither had an edge against each other in ability.

Anti Dragon(dragon are high in phantasmal beings) and Anti Divine(Divine being of some sort and higher) are similar, and high phantasmal being have some divine or demonic properties to them. The Bull of Heaven is a good example of a divine phantasmal being. Not all dragons are demonic.

The A+ Arkhilleus Kosmos was able to block the EX Vasavi Shakti because of the shield's Divine Construct attribute and having a small reality marble like construct inside it. Thus eating the blow for Sieg.

Final Ascensions are about a 5 and up times power boost. Depends on character.

Servants are like game characters, they will take damage base on rank of stat or weapon. Berserker Hercules is the only one that will be damaged by anything spiritual in nature that is of A rank or higher. For example mystic codes use a different ranking system than servants, but A rank and higher one still hurt him.

However Berserker Cu Alter tanked Karna's EX attack, Emiya Archer Alter tanked Jeanne Alter's A+ attack and Saber Alter's A++ attack, and Alexander in his adult Iskandar Rider form was still charging at Gilgamesh while eating many E rank and above nameless noble phantasms until he got stabbed with EA. But he was weaken for final blow. So some Servants can take more punishment than others.

Servants are all immune to modern weapons. Anything that is considered modern for whatever era they're in won't work. So all war heads in the world hitting them at once won't do a thing to them. Living servants are the exception as they have a physical body that isn't a servant body, but they can cloak themselves with their mana for same effect. Living Servants can be caught off guard, but are still beyond top humans in natural durability and power.

Mana or Magic Resistance makes them immune to soul and mind attacks, non physical attacks are resisted to immune/evaded, and regeneration healing factor. The last 2 listed above varies on rank.

Protection from Arrows and Bullet Proof Treatment skills makes user immune to projectiles of any kind by auto dodging or get outright nullified.

Not all Servants are really aware of how powerful they really are. A divine being might, but a Servant that was a normal human in life won't.

I made reinforcement always be a 20 times boost per 27 circuits to physical stats only (strength, agility, and endurance). His circuits will be high quality unless stated otherwise.

* * *

**All stated above is true for all my work past, present, and future.**

**This will be in all my fics at very top from now on to avoid answering same questions about these topics. As some get confused without some clarification and ground rules for them. Also anything cringey or weird is done on purpose.**

**I will always plan to do all suggestions, it just takes time. The longer the show the longer it takes to turn into fic. Especially if I can't find a sub to watch, otherwise it's just off memory or will be a butchered shorter version of the dub.**

**I prefer dub, but subs are better for fic lines. Subbed shows are easy to do compared to trying to turn manga or tracking down the novel. They sure aren't cheap either, if one has other things that need to be payed.**

**I don't just copy, it's just some stuff needs no change. Why fix what's not broken?**

* * *

**Think Kazuma and Shirou Fused. This fusion is still very flawed, but they wouldn't be them without them. He grew up as Kazuma until he died at 16, but was Shirou in his past lives. Which is 24 years for Shirou and 14 at least for Kazuma. But he only remembered past his school lives until he died. He only knew little magecraft from dreams that only happen once in a while.**

**Prologue is more Kazuma. The rest is more like trying to be Shirou, but isn't quite used to it. Not OC or Gary Sue, he only seems is like that way until he fights something that is Servant tier and above. He will struggle every time he does so as well.**

Being reborn isn't that bad. Especially when you don't start to remember your past life until right before puberty. Well besides going through that twice, knowing what you did wrong the first time helps making the whole thing easier. I even had a wealthy family and a childhood friend that promised to marry me when were older. I still wasn't that popular but I don't care. Everything was good until I found her with some other dude. I know we couldn't hang with each other as much due to clubs, but come on I wasn't even a bay guy or creep at all and had more money than everyone else in the private school. She even said the guy was more than a man than I would ever be in front of the whole crowd that gathered due to my shouting. I unknowingly taped into the Archer circuits part of me and gave my honest response...

"Are you kidding me? I literally am the best at everything at this school. From grades to the best body." Takes off shirt and pants to prove point. "I work my ass off in everything, help everyone here with all there problems, I even made more than enough time just for you, and my family has the most influence in the area. In what way or form do you see me as less than anyone here. I never wanted to outright say it but without me you all and this school are nothing. You want some pansy wanna be tough guy who treats you like shit fine be that way. I never needed you or anyone else. Have a nice life you dumb bitch."

I then walked away and went about my life. But a month later the pansy and bitch decided to get a bunch of their friends and some hired muscle to confront me as some kind of humiliation. Needless to say due to subconsciously using reinforcement for many years and private tutors I was master at over 50 martial arts. It was a one sided beat down. All I was slap them and they all went down even the girls as I believe in true equality. However, the school decided to side with them and kick me out.

When I told my parents we ruined everyone's reputations. The school realized that all present their were lazy or out cheated to pass. Without me to push them all they showed their true colors. Even had the staff that kicked me out fired due to them taking bribes for years. Like I didn't prep for this kind of shit. I may be young but past memories sure are helpful. After that mess I graduated early due to now remembering all the material and working harder. I mastered all martial arts on the planet and had the highest degree in every field. Why would I want so many? Cause I can still rub it in all those losers faces. Is it petty? Not really, it's also because the nagging feeling I always get to be helpful.

I even started my own company that solved world hunger with a machine that made healthy food blocks that taste really good and can last up to 50 years left out. Even solved that homeless problem with building housing, giving them jobs, treating their illnesses and curing addictions. Drugs and other stuff aren't as cheap and addictive as the food blocks since none can resist my cuisine. Even if I used machines to make it. Company also made cures for genetic illness and disorders. Even made cloned body parts that are more healthy than originals. It's amazing what you can accomplish with money and research teams of super geniuses. I'm glad that it all worked out.

However, there was still this nagging feeling of something missing. I had everything and was happy, but I couldn't stop the feeling that I was destined for something else. It was like this was not meant to be my continued until while at my company's new fusion reactor plant. The old fission reactor plant near it went critical. I couldn't let the explosion happen. So with only 30 seconds from hearing about it to explosion I went as fast as possible and used what little magecraft I could use at the time to contain the blast. I blocked the radiation and contained it but the force was too much for my current body to take. So at the cost of saving the day I gave my life.

As I was being vaporized it all came to back to me. I was the hero of justice Shirou Emiya who failed to save his loved one when they counted on me. Several versions blended into one. I feel as though this is how it should be, me dying again alone to make up for my failures. At least I achieved my dream of being a hero who help change the world.

_I did it Kiritsugu, I fulfilled your dream._ This was the last thing that I thought before it all went blank.

**At Aqua's Post**

"Welcome, I'm the goddess Aqua and you are dead" Aqua said while eating chips. " You have been chosen to slay the demon king of a world not of Earth and bring peace back to the land Satou Kazuma. Now choose from any from this room that you desire as your boon to help aid you on your quest". A bunch of stuff appeared.

The blue haired girl seems legit with her mana levels, but it's hard to take her seriously when she keeps eating while talking. But I did what she said. There were many high quality mystic codes before me. Some of which had some impressive range to them and abilities. Though none on the level of noble phantasms. Some could become if they had wielders that became legends, which was their goal after all. As Kazuma I would have thought of them easy cheat items, but as Shriou they would be helpful tools that I could use. So copied them all and put them in UBW.

"I don't think I'll need any these since..." I tried to but was cut off.

"Of course someone like you needs them. You died by overexerting yourself. What could a pathetic weakling like you without them" Aqua states.

"Now hold on, I may have done that but it's not the only reason I died". I was already wanting to punch her.

"Doesn't matter what other reason. It just means you barely ever tried dong what you did like an idiot and payed for it". Aqua said with a sly smirk. "I bet you couldn't even last a day out there but if that is really what you want..."

My Kazuma and Archer where mixing, then I smirked. "You know what I choose you as my boon! You're goddess right, so you must have at least one ability that surpasses everything in this room!" I got her.

"Well of course I do! But you can't choose..." Aqua got cut off.

"Actually he can and will seeing as he's smart enough to figure out that people can if the goddess says so and I allow it". Zelretch states.

"Lord Zelretch!/Zelretch!" Both screamed.

"Yes it's I Zelretch ruler of all dimensions! Now I'll fix that little problem of yours Kazuma." Zelretch glows then I do.

I feel the several Archer limbs even throughout my being. Now if I need servant stats I can transform into Archer but with 10 times his stats and reinforce to be stronger! Well there over 35 of me and I did die about 10 times total trying to get with Sakura. Wait, I have over 1000 high quality magic circuits! Huh, there more than just mine. The me that grew up with Illya got the Emiya crest before he died! The me that was Miyu's brother also got used to Archer's power to the point where now transforming doesn't cost me anything. I still have Avalon, wait are those servant cards next to it! Hold on, if Zelretch gave me that much then...

"What type of threat is going to show up that would require EX stats?" I was now feeling terrified now. Right now I could take Goetia as I still won't be considered servant transformed, but as being he wasn't that far beyond servant level at his prime. Heck certain servants could solo him as long as he wasn't immune to their attacks. What could be worse.

"Oh, since that Earth you were just at had no supernatural beings or magi left on it Type Mercury and Primate Murder got fused and got brought to this new world by the real holy grail. They have been sealed for some time now and won't be awoken for awhile so find some friends. That void in you right now is the yearning for companionship. It will help you in the long run, doesn't matter if they're powerful or not. Just give them Clarent to give them at least E rank physical stats and use the mystic codes you have or runes to boost them later." Zelrecth said calmly.

"Well dam, I guess I'm stuck with this then. Are there any other threats in this new world?" I sure hope not.

"There are certain servant threat level being that are also there. I gave you the ability to transform not only into your normal Archer but the Alter Archer as well. That form can take A+ and A++ level attacks without a scratch on him. You know full well A++ can clash and deflect EA. Both will be in the final ascended forms, meaning that they will be 5 times stronger than normal. The normal Archer has both stats combined times 50 and 50 again for Alter. EX rank can't scratch you but you can lose your self in the Madness EX I gave Alter so be careful. Seems too much, but you'll need it as threats may get powered up by the Type Grail Murder. Also try to make your own weapons for a change as you are decedent from Muramasa. You are the living sword and forge. The new world won't try to fight you on projections of any kind, so go nuts. Be grateful that you were the second and weren't the first Shriou I did this, as he had it worse before I even showed up and fused him with rest of you." Zelretch explained with detail.

"What happened with him? What could be worse? Did he have to fight Primate Murder empowered by the real, lesser, and greater grail by himself? While only knowing reinforcement and alteration. Only winning due some OP armor?" He couldn't have right?

"Yes, then he went on to fight Type Mercury empowered the remaining the grail found in the rumble of what was left the Chaldea base and Moon Cell. They really suck with no MC. He did so with only the (better than original) mech Strike Freedom Gundam and new Supreme Noble Phantasm that you all will make. Yes you heard right, the end all be all, get wrecked everyone else type of power that may or may not end you as well. Also you all do realize that being a E rank luck MC is still infinitely better than being no name cannon fodder right? Even with better powers, MCs beat all except other MCs. Also if you entertain me enough I'll give you the same deal I gave the first you, to bring some of your old loved ones back to you." Zelretch explained.

"Holy shit, what a guy. Wait, did he get a little sister?" I always wondered why I was so into that. Illya, Miyu, Kuro, and Sakura what have you all done to me. I blame Rin because I know she felt the same with Sakura, just afraid she would be hated by Sakura more than she thought.

"Yes and relation doesn't matter with as he was genetic modified to the point no blood relations at all. Even separated around birth, so no relationship prior meeting as teens later. What a yandere that Shriou was with her." Zelretch says as I go to my knees and punch the ground.

"LUCKY BASTARD!" Why was I the only one without a little sister type in my life. Stupid childhood friend type bitch ruining everything for me. Heard her life went to total shit, serves her right.

"Now off you 2 go... is she still breaking down in tears? Guess she is called Aqua for reason. Now see you soon hero." Zelretch was about to send us but...

"Wait what was with me being sent to the Earth in the first place? And with high luck?" Makes no sense as he could have directly put me in new world with new body.

"Cause I felt like that's why. It is what I'm known form after all. Also to be different than the last time. Now see you later." Zelretch zaps me and Aqua away.

**Shirou seem too OP. He won't seem as OP later because as he'll stick with Konosuba verse abilities, except tracing and reinforcement, for now. He will definitely need the other powers with the random heroic spirit (servant) level threats that will be too much for even just one servant. Type Mercury and Primate Murder are beyond servant threats level by themselves. Even Zelretch said the Nasuverse Earth has to wait 100 years just to take on TM. **

**Grail + Servant = Need Servant Squad | (Type M. above) 27 ancestors + everyone else | (T.M. above) Servants (P.M. above)**

**Give them grail buff and they're all screwed.**

**Now why be Kazuma at first? So he can be both a mad man like Kazuma and still have all his best Shirou qualities.**

**Yes, all Shirou fics are connected unless stated in summary.**

**Also I'm doing 5 stories at a time. So new chapter or story will be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Read top completely before reading on.**

For those wondering why Shirou is so OC. He's not really. He got his memories of Shirou personality, loved ones, wars, and magecraft suppressed to the point he only remembered magecraft enough through a slow dream cycle. Yes Emiya Archer actually knows more magecraft and even runes. He just feels they are shit and useless in combat. But if 1 actually takes another look at what he knows, they're only bad against people who can do the same things better than him.

Again, this is the Fate Stay Night routes that Shirou ended up dying in. You know how many times he should have, the Tiger Dojo endings in novel are them. I had to research to find how many times he failed, which was like about 42 from what I could find. Add in the lost Illya route, Illya Prisma Shirou, and Oath Under Snow Shirou to make it like 50. Why, because the other routes had several bad ends so Illya has a good amount. I also prefer a rounded number like 40, 45, or 50.

All versions of Shirou are the same at their core. No matter what version I found, they all turned out the same in the end. They all also can't defeat Primate Murder or Type M at all. I was disappointed that even several servant Emiyas are required to beat just one.

7 Grand Servants/Counter Guardians are needed to beat PM or TM. Half of the known ones are just Emiya in some way or form. So why use PM or TM then? Because it makes more sense for an OP Shirou in a weaker verse to have to take down powerful foes from his past verse.

Konosuba is more comedic than power. I know there's some good feats, but I don't see Planet busters. The verse couldn't handle any route of Shirou with weapons from UBW, let a lone Miyuverse that held off EA or 1 with Muramasa's dimension slicing sword.

Shirou is again still Kazuma. His personality base is Kazuma. Why do that though? Shirou no matter the version, servant or not, will fold to the girls in his life. Which was why he started to cut ties over the years after the 5th. They held him back from his dream. All but UBW True will give up ideals for the ones they love no matter what. He knows this so he lets them go. He can't keep his promise of being a hero with them in his life. He is a sword with wielders who couldn't maintain him the way he truly wants.

Why not just use one version of Shirou? Again 1 Emiya fresh from Grail War can't defeat TM or PM own their own at all. Also what's the point in using just one if they're all almost the same guy. Add in the fact I would need to use one to buff another for him to stand a chance at all. Only a 1 percent chance of winning, but that is all he needs. Just didn't want to half ass him say he one and but is really a fusion like so many othera do.

Also again, Kazuma from Konosuba is mixed with him. The routes combined have same life until war, so at most 9 years plus a few months. He was 8 with nothing prior, he was 17 in 5th. He was 8 to 14 in Illyaverse and 8 to 17 in Miyuverse. Kazuma was 16 at the start of Konosuba. So 9 plus 9 plus 6 is 24 years plus months from war. Kazuma starting at 2 to 16, so 14 years. So about 2/3 Shirou and 1/3 Kazuma. He is still a teen at heart.

He didn't remember Kiritsugu or anyone from life as Shirou until seconds before he died again. He only knew the school life and some spells from dreams due to Archer's arms connection. He was still downloading when talking to Zelretch near end.

I kept Kazuma's quirks, one was really high Luck. Kazuma in Konosuba even made fun of the typical MC weak to girls bullshit. Both Emiya Archer and Kazuma share the same thing, don't treat girls any more or less than others. Girls will make your life hell if you do. They both also share that only doing what they know and using it to get what they want. As well as the fact neither felt that they could learn anything useful. But young Shirou is always wanting to learn what he can. Kazuma only tries to get stronger if he can. Otherwise with no way to improve he is lazy as shit.

All Shirous and Kazuma learned that thinking you know enough or being unprepared could mean death the hard way. I did not in any way shape or form alter their personalities. I just add their lore and quirks together. I didn't change them other than using each others lives to give more confidence and backbone. If it's confusing, think Kazuma got Shriou's powers and memories. But he is Shirou still, not actual canon Kazuma. He just got his helpful quirks.

I did it this way because I know some may not like Shirou out right replacing Kazuma. So I had Zelretch make him part Kazuma. After all, he is still a Konosuba fan and Nasuverse fan. If it seemed like bad writing it was because I normally use the very beginning of my stories for any info dumping that effects the story overall. I don't like having to repeat myself again and again when I could be adding more to story. If it was just Shirou he wouldn't be able to be as mean as he needs to. He doesn't like hurting girls feelings, even as a servant. Unless he's pissed, then none wins in the end.

You know how, Gae Bolg that can one shot Alter Saber if it hits. The weapon that a faster Saber barely survived. I would think several A rank Clalabolg broken to A+ would be stronger than the B rank Wickerman that did her in. Yet he still loses despite being a sharpshooting master. Still got to be with Saber though. He just doesn't have it in him if it doesn't mean his other loved ones would get hurt. He would only minor scold them at best, you think that would work in Konosuba. Kazuma is a idiot when it comes to figuring out how to fix his party members and too selfish, but has the needed back bone to call them out on their faults.

Also this Shirou has the knowledge of Illyaverse Shirou watching is loved ones get butchered in front on him while he could do nothing but finished that guy off for good and dying himself. What do you think that would do to Shirou or Kazuma? The prologue was supposed to just clear stuff up for later not confuse. Again I use lore and shows to understand them. Like how Kazuma wanted a little sister type, it's why he messes with Megumin so much.

If you have and problems, please explain in reviews so I can write better stories as I'm still new. Sorry for any confusion. Also the other Shirou Zelretch mention was the first story I made, but still is a work in progress.

**The top was made before I included the top section of the previous part. I only made this section not bold after making the next section. Also added in some stuff in the top that somehow got deleted and I didn't notice until I went to see if it needed an update.**

* * *

**Now Back to the Story**

"So what did I miss through my tears? I only got stopping a powerful beast and demon king". Aqua tells me.

"Well first call me Emiya Satou Kazuma Shriou, or just Shirou or Kazuma. Whatever is less difficult to say. You heard right but first lets just focus on taking the demon king first as he might have something to with releasing the beasts in the first place". I really want sleep or cook something. I now miss my kitchen, it was the best money could but too!

"Well SKES...". I cut her off immediately.

"Why would you say that!" I was not looking forward to this one bit. I only wanted to honor all my family that gave everything. Not be know as SKES.

"The beginning of each name reworded makes SKES so I'll just call you that!" Aqua says enthusiastically. Now I can see why Gil hated other divine beings. They are really annoying to deal with. Oh, right I should start thinking more calmly. I don't want to show everyone the weird Kazuma side of me, yet.

"Well I did say what easy to say. Any way what were trying to say?" I need to get some more info about the world to, she should know a lot.

"As I was saying we should he head to the guild hall. We need Adventure cards to take on quests. We need to level up after all". Aqua explained to me.

"Right, we should go then. Wait, this world uses leveling? What else is there that I don't know? Wait, where'd this bag of money come from?" It appeared out of air,

"They'll explain everything at the guild. Now let's go!" Aqua drags me to the guild.

**At the guild Desk**

"Hello, I'm Aqua and this is Skes. We want to register please". Aqua tells the receptionist. Maybe she isn't that bad.

"Right, 500 Eris each". After we paid our fee and got our cards I grimaced, on the spot where my name is, it says SKES. I would complain but it's only a card and title to me.

"Now to pick your jobs. Jobs are the classes that adventures choose to learn skills, skills are what people use to complete quests. Jobs like Warrior, Archer, Thief, Priest, Wizard, Blacksmith, Adventure, there are more but all require the right stats. Now to check your stats." I wonder how stats get determined here. I hope there is no luck stat, it sucks.

"Aqua all your stats are really high! Well except your intelligence and luck. Skes all your stats are high!" She yelled us our stats. I knew Zelretch pulled something with my stats. Including my Luck, still don't like the stat.

Afterwards we chose our Jobs. I chose Adventure so I can learn skills faster. She also told us about how to get skill points. The me and Aqua left to discuss our abilities.

"So we both have Max stats at level one. It's a good thing I saw that skill potion before you chose a class. As I can learn any skill from the memories of the other adventures' gear, so it counts as me learning it and can project skill potions that never fade unless I feel like I to". My skills are broken off Earth, I expected as much.

"Yay, now we can hurry up and find that demon lord! With the money you can get by selling those potion at a way cheaper price we can living well forever!" Aqua yelled with cheer.

"First lets get a quest completed. I really want to check out my new spells". I'm really glade I chose that class as it allows me to learns skills way faster. Sure they're weaker but that's fine with Maxed stats. I only wanted to learn elemental stuff, but it would take too long to learn stuff with other classes. At least now I'm not a third rate magus, but a talented spell caster. I know Rin and Luvia would be really jealous if they ever learned this happened to me. Then again maybe not, cause Zelretch. I really miss them...what was I going to do again.

"Skes I found a quest!" Aqua showed a high level quest "Slay the Dark Legend Beast", I picked up the "Slay Toad Quest" and dragged a complaining Aqua a long.

**At the Fields**

"Now Skes allow the great goddess Aqua show you how it's done!" Aqua attacked several times then tried her best move, and it all failed. "Help!"

"Already, well time to help" I used Kanshou and Bakuya to quickly slay them all and caught a slime covered Aqua as she fell. Then I used a rune to burn only the slime away, thanks Archer.

"Thank you" Aqua said looking freaked out. Then she screamed. "Why did my attacks not work!" Then a thought accord to me.

"Aqua are the toads immune to water attacks?" I asked her.

"Yes but I didn't use water! I used my holy magic spells!" She seemed really mad.

"Well you're the goddess of water so all attacks by you might have a water attribute to them". As I tell her this she looks like she was still mad. "Maybe only use your sword attacks on them next time?" She perked up at that.

**Days ****Later**

We both jobs at the guild. Why, to teach Aqua some humility. That and because I missed doing chores and cooking, they help me relax. Everything was fine until Aqua put up some fliers about requiting new members, which would be fine if she didn't go all weird on it and write "Join the Goddess Aqua and her Side Kick Skes". Needless to say I band her from drinking until further notice. After a few days a girl wearing an eye patch appeared.

"My name is Megumin Crimson Demon and I heard that..." I cut her off after structural grasping her staff and outfit. She is an explosion loving spell caster who doesn't want to learn other spell, that keep got kicked from every other party in town. She has a long history of starving all the time and is at the point that if she can't get in a party, get money, or food, she plans to selling her "innocence" for money. Needless to say I felt every last part of my being feel the need to protect her with my life. I wouldn't let her go through what Sakura had to do for those Matous. I won't fail to save this girl like I had the others in the past.

"Your in the party, wait here." I come back with plates of her favorite foods and drinks. "Here on me. I can't have my new friend starve now can I" I say with a smile.

Megumin sat down with teary eyes and started eating like a certain hungry tiger I knew. "That was the best food I ever had! Thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you like my cooking, now this is Aqua and we're all going to the fields to test out our teamwork". After Aqua and Megumin get to know each other we head to the fields outside the city.

"Now Megumin, I can see the history of anything or anyone with my eyes so why do you truly not want to learn other skills?" I know why but I should ask any way.

"Well then you should know then I'm in love with explosion spell and I want create the worlds biggest explosion. Learning other spells will feel like cheating." She said passionately.

"Ok, then allow me to show you something." I fired off the strongest explosion I could. It took Megumin's breath away. "That is the strongest explosion with Max stat, and nothing else". After refilling my mana, "Now watch as I add in more". I combined several of my spells with my explosion, the way this beautiful new explosion pattern looked and sheer size of it left Megumin drooling?

"TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!" Megumin said while shaking me. "I will do anything you ask me to do!" I then explained what spells she needed how I can give her skill potions to max out all the skills she can and then showed her. "I'm at your beck and call master!" She said barely containing her excitement.

"I'm not that old, just call me Shirou or Kazuma". I didn't even let Saber call me that, so no way anybody else is. Then she ruined the mood.

"I thought your name was SKES?" She asked curiously. Did I hear Aqua snicker just now?! So she calls me that knowing I don't like on purpose to get back at me for bringing her along to this world! Can't blame her though I'll let it slide, doesn't bother much now. "Do you have a really long name that it's short for?"

"Yes, Aqua turned Emiya Satou Kazuma Shirou into SKES to get back me as petty revenge. Where I come from, we put our names from last to first. Please call me something else".

"But I want to call you master as respect for you". She explained to me. "I feel captain or leader to boring of names to call you".

"Well since I'm just like an older student, how about..." The perv Kazuma side of me wants to say onii chan or nii san, but the Shirou parts say hell no to that. To go half and half I went with, "how about sempai, it's what juniors call their seniors in my land. So Kazuma sempai". Shirou sempai is too much like Sakura, and no need to be reminded more the of dark secret Megumin was planning on doing if I didn't let her join me.

"Okay Kazuma sempai!" Megumin was happy. Was Aqua now laughing her ass off on the ground? I wonder if this is what Archer felt like at that Chaldea place, with those servants who suspected him of being too good with handling girl trouble or knew that he copies noble phantasms. Did Zelretch give her knowledge of my Kazuma quirks, who am kidding it's Zelretch of course he did.

**The Next Day At Guild**

Two girls approached my party. One short haired well known guild member Chris with some blonde knight girl. When I scanned her...it was weird. Darkness or really Dustiness Ford Lalatina was a noble trying to become an honor type crusader. She has insane potential, looks, and wealthy background. She would become a legend on her own, but she has one literally fatal flaw. She's a total extreme masochist! She fantasizing about being in a bad relationship and treated like shit. She likes to feel pain. But only verbal and hitting. She's actually could never bring herself to such a low level. What she actually wants deep down is a kind person to help with her ways. She just won't admit that she wants a kind sadist or someone to rid her of being a masochist.

"Let me guess Chris, you want your friend to join us?" I know it has to do with letting Megumin stay in my party.

"You guessed right Skes. This is Darkness and..." I cut her off at that point.

"I have an ability that lets me history of people and things. I know who she really is and how she is. She's more than welcome." Whispered into Chris's ear. "I"m already helping the others with their ways. It might take some time I know can help her out."

"Thanks Skes, I knew you were right guy for this. Glad to have someone else to help her. You're like her, kind but with dark secret flaws mister perv". She smirks at me.

"Aqua told you?" How could tell her something that personal about me without my permission.

"Told everyone in town". At that point I grabbed Aqua's head and started to squeeze.

"You told everyone in town about my hidden quirks. No booze for the next month and you have hold buckets of shit while standing in the barn for 1 hour". I tell her.

"NO! SKES I'M SORRY! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Aqua begged for mercy. Well she wasn't getting it this time, she has to learn to respect others wishes.

"Oh, such a cruel fate. I knew were just the type of leader I wanted". Darkness says while panting a lot. "I wish to volunteer in her place!"

"You can join her and make sure stays. Actually, Aqua you have balance on her arms and not fall or you have to start over". Aqua cries and Darkness pants.

That is how I got to meet my new party members. I'm a therapist now aren't I, dammit Zelretch. What else did you set me up for?

**With Zelretch**

"You have no idea Shirou my boy. This show is just getting started. HAAHAAAAAHAAA. Now where did I place that first beyond Servant threat...oh it was that episode huh. I can't wait!

* * *

**Please Read and don't Skip**

**I hope I got more of Shirou this time. He might seem OC still, but it's still more Shirou than Kazuma. Kazuma's traits are still needed for certain parts of the series. Ask questions in reviews and I'll answer them. Ask what other shows that I hinted at in Messes with Shirou.**

** Now I heard there was a Konosuba movie out that I need to find. Better binge the whole series, again. Also write those other stories. Also IV is Illyaverse Prisma Shirou from the magical girl spin off Illya Prisma and MV is Miyuverse or Oath Under Snow Shriou. Yah, Zelretch added in ones who's worlds got wrecked.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for wait, life happened. My HP Stream laptop kept running out of space, even thought it clearly still had room but kept saying it was out. Took forever to finally fix the problem.**

**I update all stories at least 1 or 2 times a month, more if I'm not busy. Also I got over 10 other stories coming out soon.**

**I edited the previous parts to reduce the bold in the top and bottom section, so you can go back and read them fine now. I didn't realize how blinding it really was, due to my really bright screen being on lowest brightness. I guess it was just too many words.**

* * *

"I still can't believe you held the entire Cabbage Harvest for ransom Sk-," Aqua stopped before she made him mad again, "I mean Kazuma".

"What and give a bunch a rich snobs cheap materials for Skill Potions. I don't think so," Shirou said remembering the Clock Tower, "They horde the majority for themselves and give the common Adventures overpriced potions. Why would I give to the rich and not the common folk? Getting in business with that merchant will make us a lot of money. It's not like a didn't let people eat some too".

"I wanted to explode them all," Megumin said. "But at least we can eat like kings for life," she says while happily munching on food. "With the money we got we have enough to buy our own base or are we going to use it to travel?"

"We're still too low level to travel, but I'll look into good potential bases. By the way, Darkness did you max out your defenses yet?" Shirou asked, "You still need to do your offences".

"Yes, now I can take as much punishment as I want," Darkness said with a strange face.

"Remember what I said about your habit," Shirou reminded her.

"If I want to protect my loved ones then I must be prepared in case I'm the last 1 standing. Having good defense is good when it's 1 foe, but it's useless against strong wave style opponents attacking at every angle. Put my comrades 1st, and my desire 2nd. I will always remember," Darkness stated.

"That's good to hear," Shirou said smiling.

A few days later

"I've had with all this living in poverty! Kazuma why haven't you found a place yet?!" Aqua complained.

"You try finding a decent place that's not overpriced. Besides what's wrong with the stables?" Shirou asked.

"You know how bad it smells in there! How could a goddess like me keep living in such conditions!" Aqua wined.

"I've dealt with worse things than bad smells. It's not like I keep it dirty either," Shirou told her. "I guess we can go on a travel quest for once".

"Fine, it beats spending the night in that stable. But I'm picking it," Aqua told him before going to look.

"Will Aqua be alright?" Megumin asked. "I get the feeling she'll bring back some insane quest".

"I'd be okay with an reasonable quest!" Darkness told him.

"I'm sure she'll be..." Shirou didn't finish as he saw the quest Aqua decided on and dashed over to snatch it. "The whole party isn't ready for that yet."

"Fine, hey check this 1 out! _The quality of the town's lake water has declined, and Brutal Alligators have started to live in it so I would like the water purified. The monsters will move to a different habitat if the lake is purified, so there's no need to kill them. The reward is 300,000 Eris,_" Aqua told him. "This is the perfect quest for me!"

"Okay lets do that 1," Shirou said. "How long will it take?"

"About half a day," Aqua told him.

"Then we should head out now," Shirou said. They all then pack up and go.

On the road

"Hey...are we really doing this?" Aqua asked nervously from the cage.

"Don't worry my plan is rock solid," Shirou assured her. "Plus that cage could never be broken by a Brutal Alligator".

"Get that...I just can't help but feel like some rare captured monster that's about to be sold," Aqua admitted.

"Well you kind of are a rare creature that's been put in a cage," Shirou told her. Aqua covered herself a bit frightened, "But I would never sell someone".

At the Lake

"Aqua we'll keep watch so don't worry! Also I left you a lunch box!" Shirou shouted from the far away tree.

"Okay, thank you!" Aqua shouted back. "I feel like a teabag of black tea being made into soup stock," Aqua mumbled. After about 2 hours she started to count iron bars.

"No monsters are showing up," Darkness stated.

"I noticed that too," Megumin said.

"Well that's new. You're being well behaved Megumin," Shirou said confusing her. "I thought you would've bragged about your power and try to blow the gators up".

"That's a good point. I thought the same thing," Darkness admitted.

"Is that what you guys think of me! That I'm that immature!" Megumin shouted feeling hurt,"I wouldn't do that. Besides why waste my power on mere gators?"

"Yet you have no problem doing it to everything else," Darkness/Shirou said at the same time.

"Hey Aqua do you need to use the bathroom!" Shirou asked her.

"What, I'm an Arch Priest! We don't need to go or anything!" Aqua replied embarrassed.

"She seems fine...by the way Crimson Demons don't use the bathrooms either," Megumin stated.

"Are you guys like robots or something?" Shirou joked.

"Actually, w..." Darkness couldn't even talk right as she needed to go.

"Don't even try to say you don't either," Shirou said. "For you 2, this quest might take all day so it's only a matter of time". He Projects a porta-pody with a working sink, toilet paper, hand sanitizer, an actual running toilet, and a bunch of other stuff in there. After that he showed them 3 suitcase looking things. "You guy can use these, but there's no where to hide. Just know you can always admit you need to go".

Both were amazed at such useful inventions. They felt even more glad he was their leader. But there's a limit to one's patients, as Darkness said she needs to go then walks in the porta-pody. Shirou just watches as Megumin fidgets trying to decide if her pride is worth having a guy watch her do her business. Aqua shouted no fair. 4 hours later gators tried to attack Aqua, but the Runes on the cage activated and roasted them.

After another 7 hours Aqua finished. But when they reached town she still refused to leave the cage, as she relieved herself when the gators attacked and it wasn't from the front. She changed but was too embarrassed to leave. She also kept singing a disturbing song, making everyone stare.

"Hey Aqua we're in the city now, so please stop singing that song," Shirou asked her. "Just transporting a woman on her knees in a cage is already drawing too much attention from everyone here".

"Inside this cage is my sanctuary. I'm too ashamed, so I won't come out now," Aqua mumbled.

"She's completely holed herself up in there," Megumin said.

"Yeah, I hope she feels better soon," Darkness said.

"Lady Goddess! It's you isn't Lady Goddess!" A certain Gram wielding hero shouted. Good thing Shirou dismissed the Runes, as this guy pries the bars apart. This shocks Megumin and Darkness, but Shirou knows who he is already so he doesn't care. "What are you doing in such a place Lady Goddess?!"

"Hey, don't touch my comrade. Who are you?" Darkness said restraining his arm, while staring with sharp eyes.

"Oh, hey it's you! The Gram sword guy...sorry I forgot your name. I had a lot work that day, and other stuff happened later too. But yes I'm the Water Goddess Aqua. How may I be of service to you hero?" Aqua said making a fast recovery.

"I knew it, it's me Mitsurugi Kyouya," he said smiling. "It's been a while Aqua-sama. I've been working hard everyday as your chosen hero...By the way, why have you been locked in this cage?" After 1 long explanation. "You dragged the goddess into this world?! Then you locked her in a cage and dunked her in a lake! What in the world were you thinking!" He said while grabbing Shirou's clothes.

"Wait, I'm having lots of fun everyday and I'm not upset at him for bringing me here. It's Zelretch who I'm mad at," Aqua told him.

"I guess you're right. Still what inn are you staying at right now Aqua-sama?" Kyouya asked her.

"Um, in the stables," Aqua said.

"Uh, how can you let her stay in the stables?!" Kyouya shouted.

"Hey take your hands off him!" A now mad Darkness said. "Is there a limit to your rudeness?!"

"He's kinda making me want to blow him up," a mad Megumin said.

"You 2 are, a Crusader and Arch Wizard? I see you're blessed with wonderful party members," Kyouya told Aqua. "You have such excellent people here, yet you make Aqua-sama sleep in the stable. Have you no shame?" He told Shirou. "All of you should travel with me, a Sword Master from now on. I'll even buy you full sets of the high-grade equipment".

"Hey, this guy creeps me out," Aqua whispered to the girls. "He's the narcissistic type, and that scares me".

"I may be a masochist, but I want to punch him in the face," Darkness said.

"Can I blow him up?" Megumin said, "Can I blow him up?"

"Can I finally speak now?" Shirou said after being interrupted every time he tried to speak. "Look my party doesn't want to join, you're coming across as a creep, you aren't acting like a true hero would, and you're being rude to us all". This stunned Kyouya. "Also my cleaning of the stables makes it so clean you can literally eat off the floor. I would've bought a place, but there all too costly for too little worth. I don't want to waste mine or my party's hard earned money on unnecessary things".

"I see, I'm sorry for my rudeness," Kyuouya said bowing. "But I can't just leave without knowing if Aqua is in capable hands. Will you have a match with me? If I win Aqua joins my party, but if you win I'll agree to anything you ask of me".

"All right I accept, but allow us to turn in our quest 1st," Shirou replied. After getting their reward they all assembled in front of the city's gate, which was viewed by a huge crowd. Many were taking bets on who wins, their parties included.

When Kyouya drew Gram Shirou summoned a Caliburn blade without the skill. This made it just a sword equal to this Gram, and not a Noble Phantasm. "Before we begin I want to say I've reincarnated a lot. I've also seen and fought along side all the wielders of the other Gram. I would use it, but since you have the title of strongest swordsman and wield the weapon of someone dear to you I wanted do the same." Shirou told him. "This sword is the sword Caliburn, wielded by Altria and Arthur Pendragon. Both were comrades of mine. Altria was also my sword master and lover. I only earned the right to wield this sword because of her, as it was originally made so only the she and Arthur may wield it. As a King both she and Arthur had some faults. Altria always thought herself the best when it came to the sword, but had the skill and power to back it up. I also agree with her, so to have another claim that title irritates me".

"I see, then it's an honor to have this match with the student of the King of Knights," Kyouya said.

Both got into their stances and charged. Unfortunately, Kyouya was no match for a veteran of war trained by the best. But that didn't stop him from giving it his all, as both then cloaked their weapons in beams. The continued to clash and fire beam attacks at each other. Until they both prepared their final attacks. In their beam struggle neither gave in, but Shirou's higher reserves proved too much for Kyouya.

When it was all over Shirou told him what he wanted. After making a lot of money on the fight, Shirou's party came to ask him what he was going to ask. He told them he asked Kyouya to help him get information on the world at large. Aqua may know some stuff, but she doesn't know anything new that has happen recently. So he gave Kyouya a survival kit, which contained a Jewelcraft communicator that he showed him how to use, a porta-poty that used Bounded Fields and Runes to change its size/weight, another gem that teleports to 1 of Shirou's Fields that he set up, and other modern things that Shirou felt were useful that didn't exist in this world yet.

They were disappointed that he chose that, but were glad Shirou won and made them a lot of money.

A few days later

Kyouya's party had left on another quest. Shirou still couldn't find somewhere to set up a base yet. Due to a Demon General moving close to the city all normal quest have been removed.

"What else can we do without quests for a while," Shirou said. "I guess I can work more on my inventions to sell in the future". As Shirou was an entrepreneur as Kazuma. Combing modern stuff with Magecraft was very useful to have in this world. Especially just having Earth stuff here is helpful, like say the portable toilet for long trips in the wild. Though a port-pody like his was something he didn't know how to mass produce for sale yet.

"Don't forget to find a base, and fast too!. I want to move out of the smelly stables already," Aqua told him.

"I'm going to train my explosion," Megumin said.

"Just be sure to do it far enough away from town and take someone with you," Shirou told her.

"Relax sempai, I got the perfect place in mind. Darkness could you help me?" Megumin asked.

"Of course," Darkness replied back to her. "But I'll be away for a week to visit my family".

"That's fine I'll get someone else to help when that happens," Megumin said.

Why does Shirou feel like this is going to come back to bite them. Maybe he's just being paranoid.

About a month later

"WHO THE FUCK KEEPS CARPET BOMBING MY CASTLE EVERY SINGLE DAY!" said the very pissed off Demon General.

"Dammit Megumin," Shirou said while pinching his nose. He was wondering where his Party kept going when he wasn't around.

"SERIOUSLY, WHO IN THE WORLD USES A HUGE ASS CASTLE FOR TARGET PRACTICE!" shouted the general

"It was I Megumin of Crimson Demon that attacked you!" Megumin shouted after stepping forward. While Shirou kept face palming. "I wanted to lure you out, so I could defeat you with the world's strongest magic!"

"That does it, I'm killing you all. You people think I'm some joke even after I spared your lives. Perhaps I was too merciful by letting this town live. I'm Dullahan the demon general...now let me give you a taste of my power," Dullahan said before he tried cursing Megumin.

Darkness and Shirou pushed Megumin out of the way, but Shiou use Rhio Aias to block his attack. "This may be a town of low levels, but my party still has the means to put up a fight against the likes of you," Shirou said.

"Well then if I don't want to be rude, allow me to show you all that I have to offer!" the general shouted before summoning his army. This reminded Shirou of his time fighting Angelica.

"We got this Kazuma!" Aqua shouted as her, Darkness, and Megumin take on his forces.

"In that case I can fight without worry," Shirou said as he drew his twin Falchions that looked like the married swords but weren't them. They were his new swords he made himself, as he wanted to not rely on their power like before. But he still liked duel wielding falchions more than other weapons.

Him and the general then clashed. 1 firing flames curses, while the other fired light and normal swords. Both were blurs to mostly everyone in town.

"You fight well. Too well for a mere low level," Dullahan said. "I'm guessing you reincarnated then. I don't know your Boon, but it won't matter. I'll still win".

"You're right about the 1st 2 things," Shirou said. "But this will be my party's victory".

Shirou used his new skills to mess with the terrain, to can trip up his adversary. But the general was too smart for that. He used wind to hide his weapons, but the general saw through it. Water and ice were block by his summons, earth was shattered, fire did little, light was dodged, wind wasn't strong enough for his level, and explosion may destroy the town or the crowd.

But at least Shirou's style made him untouchable. He had to finish this quickly though, but then he came up with a solution. Just like his Servant/Sword Master/Lover he will use his Mana Bursts to achieve victory. He charged his attacks, and let loose his power.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Dullahan said surprised by Shirou's sudden increase in power.

"I was trained by the best warriors that ever lived. This is nothing," Shirou said giving credit to the Servants he learned from.

His party finished with Dullahan's forces. All that's left was for him to give the finishing blow...that was until Aqua came and blasted the guy away with a flood. They all thought it was over until they heard a screech.

"Oh hell no! Why did 1 have to come already?!" Shirou shouted as everyone saw the beast in front of them.

"It's a Doom Beast!" Someone shouted. If the Demon King was house, then a Doom Beast was a whole planet. As none have ever managed to so much as keep up with a Doom Beast. Not even the strongest Adventures could harm 1, the Demon King knew not to mess with 1 for a reason.

"Nothing can kill that! Can't we have the Demon King instead!" Another shouted.

"Aqua use this shield to cover everyone! I got this!" Shirou shouted giving her a certain Demi-Shielder's weapon.

"Got it Kazuma!" Aqua said. Everyone else was worried that Shirou was trying to die giving them time to flee. Well his party was more than worried. "Relax everyone, Shirou was literally born in this world to kill these things!"

Everyone was surprised, but felt less worried. As his tired party went to take cover and guard everyone, Shirou got ready to if the power Zelretch gave him will be enough.

"TRACE INSTALL," Shirou shouted. All watched as Shirou change into Final Ascended Emyia Archer. Just in time for the Doom Beast(Think a gray, with blue mist, distorted, 1 Tailed Beast from Naruto with a build like the Kyuubi's. That's also 5 times the height of the city's wall, and has red glowing eyes.) to charge at them.

Shirou managed to barely block it's charge. After that he used the married swords to try and slash it, unfortunately it seemed like it had something like God Hand. He tried many weapons that were higher than C rank. But the Doom Beast smacked him across the field, and into the air while slamming him into a crater. Shirou managed to kick it off him, but even with his increased power he still has several broken ribs. Thankfully Avalon still works, even faster than normal actually.

_Man...if it's this strong than how strong is the real deal? No wonder an average Servant couldn't do anything against these things. _Thought Shirou while he got another weapon ready.

But that shattered so he tried to not use a weapon at all. Which actually worked, like the beast's armor is actually weak to no weapon attacks. Then he tried to use an EX rank Balmung on it, but it didn't touch it.

_So that's why my attacks don't work. It can't be harmed with weapons. _Shirou thought realizing he was just wasting energy until now. _I guess now my life as Kazuma will really help me out._

Shirou then went into a series of punches and kicks. Maybe styles made to fight humans wasn't the best idea against a Kaiju like being, as he was sent flying by its tail. He couldn't grab it either, just outright hit it.

_Ya, maybe I should just Berserker this...why didn't I start with his style? _Shirou thought as he started to fight like Hercules. Which really helped, until the Doom Beast powered up. _Oh come on!_

Shirou started to then fight it for what seemed like days, but it was just a blur and explosions to everyone else. The 2 kept going further away from the city, but the force felt was like legendary weapons firing 1 after another.

The battle raged on, with Shirou mostly getting smacked around. He would go for it's joints, but it seemed to be more like 1 solid piece.

_Maybe I should just go Alter, it would work better with this style. _Shirou thought before changing. But he realized a problem...he couldn't control this form at all. It was like it had Madness Enhancement. But at least Shirou is now going Hercules vs the titans on this thing, as he now overpowers it and manages to finally rip it apart. This caused it to fade away.

Shirou had jumped back to everyone else and reverted back to looking like Kazuma. When people saw the smoke clear in the crater they were at 1st relieved, until they saw the many swords keeping Shirou together. Who was covered in blood and so many injuries. It looked like he was crushed by a boulder, which was close to what actually happened. Shirou then passed put on the ground. When this happened his party was the 1st to be at his side, and Aqua healed all his wounds. But Shirou was still out cold, so they had to wait for him to wake up.

After waiting for days Shirou woke up. "Uh, where am I?" Shirou muttered. But as soon as he got up his crying party hugged him while giving him an earful about almost leaving them all behind. He really needs to stop worrying his loved ones. "So how long was I out?"

"You were out for a 5 days, and your body got a tan too," Aqua told him.

"Ya, you got white hair too," Megumin said showing him a mirror. Now he had the same white as when he kept using Emiya's card.

"Yes it's quite surprising. Still take it easy for now, we can wait as long you need to recover," Darkness told him.

Shirou was glad he had his party, and maybe a break from all the chaos was a idea.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Sorry if battles seemed too short, he's op due to max stats against Konosuba verse and he only fought a wild beast. I would've called them Danger Beast but that's taken by Akame Ga Kill. His Servant form in this 1 is more feats and lore based, as if people can shoot light then some can dodge it. So using bare minimum stats wouldn't work here.**


End file.
